La vérité sur'
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: C'est un fait, vous revenez de loin [suite de 'Larmes noires']


Disclam : les personnages ne son pas à moi.

Rating : K

Résumé : « C'est un fait, vous revenez de loin »

Note : cette fic est très largement inspiré du film « La vérité sur Bebe Donge » avec Jean Gabin. Très bon film, que je conseil à tout le monde.

* * *

La vérité sur…

Le manoir, l'après-midi, les occupants, tout est silencieux.

Bulma et Bra sont au salon, à regarder des magazines sans les lire. Végéta vient, et trouble un temps l'oppressant silence :

- Où est Trunks ?

- Enfermé dans sa chambre, répond son épouse.

- Hum.

Ils se jètent un regard entendu puis le Saïyen s'installe aux cotés des deux femmes. Il n'y a rien à dire. Après tout, celui qu'il considère comme son grand frère est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, la réaction de leurs fils est normale.

Enfin, le téléphone sonne, alors qu'au même moment, on toque à la porte. Bra va ouvrir alors que Bulma décroche.

Entre sans y être invité deux hommes vêtus d'imperméables froissé.

- Inspecteur Lee et inspecteur Toru, brigade criminelle. Nous venons pour une perquisition.

Il tend le papier bleue à Végéta, qui est resté sur le seuil du salon. Le Prince jète un cou d'œil à Bulma qui a raccroché, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Heu… Pourquoi cette perquisition ? demande la jeune femme.

- Il est ressortit des analyses que San Gohan, que vous connaissez, à été empoisonné, explique de haut l'un des deux inspecteurs, quant à savoir lequel des deux…

- Et pourquoi venir ici ?

- Nous cherchons dans les connaissances de la victime. Et si nous ne trouvons rien, nous élargirons. Répond l'autre.

Pas besoin d'ajouter qu'ils commencent par Capsule Corps parce que le laboratoire offre tout les produits nécessaires à un empoisonnement

- Heu… Bien, allez-y. Laisse, murmure-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur le torse de son époux, qui voit d'un mauvaise œil tous ces policiers entrer chez lui.

ooOoo

Trunks est à son bureau, à potasser son livre de biologie. En première année de médecine, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui.

Il ne bouge pas lorsque l'on toque et que la porte s'ouvre.

- Trunks ? fait sa mère en entrant.

Il finit par se lever et se tourne pour lui faire face. Tiens, elle n'est pas seul : deux hommes la suivent.

Les deux inspecteurs note d'ailleurs la tenue entièrement noir du garçon, le visage inexpressif, comme si… comme si il était en deuil.

- Trunks, chéri. C'est Gohan. Il a reprit connaissance.

Toujours pas de réaction. Il regarde sa mère, mais la voit-il vraiment ?

- Nous allons allez à l'hôpital, tu viens ? Pendant ce temps, ces messieurs vont fouiller la maison. C'est la procédure.

On vient de lui dire que la police va fouiller sa chambre, et il ne dit rien. Il sort juste, impassible.

Les deux policiers se regardent.

ooOoo

Quand j'entre dans la chambre blanche, il y a déjà toute la famille San. Chichi borde son fils, Goten et Goku se font des blagues. Somme toute, ils espèrent que tout va bien aller, maintenant qu'il est sortit du coma.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, Gohan s'agite. Il murmure quelque chose. Chichi se penche, écoute, se fige, surprise.

- Il veut parler à Trunks, en privé, finit-elle par dire, sous l'insistance du malade.

Etonné, ils sortent tous, alors que je reste près de la porte.

- Approche…

J'obéis, et vais m'asseoir sur la chaise, près du lit.

- Le noir te va bien.

- Merci.

- Je… je sais que… que c'est toi.

- Oui.

Ma voix ne tremble plus comme autrefois. En fait, elle est calme, sans émotion aucune. Elle sont loin, les années ou j'avais peur de tout. Qu'il me quitte, qu'il me face souffrir, qu'ils sachent…

Je le regarde, à voir son visage, il doit avoir mal.

- T'en fais pas, va… J'irai… J'irai mieux… On recommencera…. Je ferai mieux… Je le promet.

Je prend le linge, sur la table de nuit, et lui essuie le visage.

- Tu promet toujours.

- La c'est… c'est différent…On… mettra les bouchées doubles…

Si j'en avais la force, ou le sentiment, j'aurais sourit. Mais je ne fait rien que lui répondre, impassible :

- Allons, crois-tu que ce sois possible ? Recommencer ? Mettre les bouchées double ? Tu as toujours cru que je devais être là où tu me le disais, et aujourd'hui tu comprends que les chose ne sont pas ainsi. Mettre les bouchées double. On ne refait pas les choses deux fois, Gohan.

J'arrête de lui éponger le front.

- Tes yeux son si secs, dit-il, la voix brisée. Pleure donc…

- Ils sont secs depuis longtemps. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu n'as rien vu.

- Mais je t'aime !

Il me l'a dit tant de fois, et pourtant, il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qu'il est sincère. Je le lis dans son regard, se regard qui me juge sans cesse.

- Moi je ne t'aime plus.

Il semble désespéré. Moi je me sens vide. Vide de tout, comme déjà mort.

- Mais si je meurs, tu vas aller en Enfer !

Je me lève, pour partir. L'Enfer ne peut pas être pire. Je n'ai pas peur.

- Et toi, je lui fais, où vas-tu aller ?

Je sort. Dans le couloir, ils me fixent tous. Ils savent.

Les deux inspecteurs de tout à l'heure approche. Ils ont du trouver le poison, dans mon bureau. Je ne cherchais pas à le cacher de toute façon.

- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

J'acquiesce et obéis. A croire que je ne sais faire que cela, obéir.

En passant devant Chichi, elle me demande, haineuse, pourquoi.

- Parce que je l'ai aimé.

Fin.


End file.
